


First Date?

by chipsandwaffles



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other ships, Misunderstandings, idol interactions, mentions of 17, mentions of other Idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: Rocky should've known better than to tell Sanha anything. All he wanted was a first date, not... this.





	First Date?

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is not my best work but honestly i'm rusty i haven't written astro in forever so even if it's poop i hope it's still okay ^^ there's so many group chats in the idol world so i thought a 99 liner would be cute ^^ the idols are from 17, nct, red velvet, wjsn, i-teen girls and of course astro. hopefully you enjoy ^^

When Rocky asked Sanha out on a date to the beach, he expected it to just be him and Sanha.

Of course, that was the _stupidest_ expectation because Sanha had a big mouth, and he needed to tell everyone that he and Rocky were taking a day off to spend time together, away from practicing and working. Everyone being the rest of Astro, the group chat they had with Seventeen, the group chat they had with KNK and Snuper _and_ the chat with NCT Dream.

So, then, everyone knew that he and Sanha were going on a date, and then they had seen _beach_ in the chat and everyone had said something about how they were going to join.

Rocky thanks the Idol gods that half of them were promoting or completely swamped with preparing for comebacks at the time Rocky decided a date. Snuper and KNK cancelled, NCT Dream said they couldn’t go, and most of Seventeen got wrapped up in something that they couldn’t attend the date.

Unfortunately, that left the rest of Astro, and then the little bit of Seventeen.

Rocky managed to convince Eunwoo to stay back at the dorm with Moon Bin to have their own time together, but Jinjin had been set on going to the beach as well because Jun was going and “I have to catch up with my friends too, Rocky”. Rocky had almost hit him because this wasn’t a catch up with friends thing this was a Sanha and Rocky thing. Myungjun had been with him at the time, and he had also said something about not missing out on the beach.

Those two were set, so Rocky had moved onto the few members of Seventeen. Jun was going because he wasn’t busy and he wanted to catch up with Jinjin, which meant Minghao was going. He went to Vernon next to tell him he absolutely could not come because he needed to have this date with Sanha, and he had told Rocky it’d be like he wasn’t even there, that he’d spend his time with Seungkwan on their own date.

Rocky couldn’t change their minds, and, the night before their date, Rocky had realized Sanha hadn’t actually told anyone they were going on a _date._ If he had, he’s sure everyone would have backed off their beach date. Vernon was the only one who knew but Rocky had told him that.

And, thinking about it some more made Rocky think that Sanha didn’t even know it was a date.

Rocky should never have expected anything different, really. Sanha could be kind of dense sometimes (maybe all the time). He could’ve heard “do you want to go out, mate” instead of “out on a date”.

When Rocky, MJ, Jinjin and Sanha are walking together to the beach to meet up with the Seventeen members, he’s certain that Sanha heard anything else but date. He’s not even walking next to Rocky, instead squished between MJ and Jinjin while Rocky walks behind them.

Rocky hates his feelings. His feelings made him like Sanha, and, seeing how their “first date” is going so far, it was a mistake. He ends up texting the 99 liner group chat he has with a few people, because they know about the date and had actually cheered Rocky on. And, because he needs emotional support in this terrible time.

Rocky, 11:23 A.M  
TT_TT

Mark, 11:23 A.M  
that bad huh?

Dino, 11:24 A.M  
didn’t it just start? You can’t be using TT_TT already

Rocky, 11:24 A.M  
I’m like a fourth wheel

Dayoung, 11:24 A.M  
a fourth wheel to who? Wasn’t this a date?

Yoojung, 11:24 A.M  
bet sanha told everyone didn’t he

Rocky, 11:25 A.M  
he told all of seventeen, the rest of our members, snuper, knk, AND nct dream

Mark, 11:25 A.M  
no wonder they were crying about not being able to go to the beach the other day

Yeri, 11:25 A.M  
didn’t chenle like. actually cry at your manager’s feet

Mark, 11:25 A.M  
it was embarrassing

Dayoung, 11:25 A.M  
guys focus on minhyuk

Rocky, 11:26 A.M  
he’s not even walking with me. I put deodorant on. I don’t smell

Yoojung, 11:26 A.M  
maybe he’s nervous

Dino, 11:26 A.M  
Maybe he hates you

Mark, 11:26 A.M  
-_-

Yeri, 11:26 A.M  
-_-

Dayoung, 11:26 A.M  
-_-

Yoojung, 11:26 A.M  
Maybe he’s NERVOUS

Rocky, 11:27 A.M  
I don’t actually think he knows it’s a date

Mark, 11:27 A.M  
oh dude don’t let it turn out like me and donghyuck.

Yeri, 11:28 A.M  
not sure anyone else could be that stupid mark

Mark, 11:28 A.M  
TT_TT

Yoojung, 11:28 A.M  
who is all going to your date??

Rocky, 11:29 A.M  
jinjin, mj, and four of the guys from seventeen

Dino, 11:29 A.M  
…well expect a terrible outcome of this date later everyone

Rocky, 11:29 A.M  
TT_TT

Dayoung, 11:29 A.M  
Fighting Minhyuk!!!

Yoojung, 11:30 A.M  
dayoung don’t bother dino is right

Dayoung, 11:30 A.M  
we supported mark with his mess we should support minhyuk too

Yeri, 11:30 A.M  
she’s right if mark fixed his problems then so can rocky

Mark, 11:30 A.M  
TT_TT it’s not my fault I didn’t know he liked me

Yoojung, 11:31 A.M  
-_-

Dayoung, 11:31 A.M  
-_-

Dino, 11:31 A.M  
-_-

Yeri, 11:31 A.M  
-_-

Rocky, 11:31 A.M  
-_-

Mark, 11:31 A.M  
TT_TT

Rocky, 11:32 A.M  
gotta go we’re here wish me luck

Yoojung, 11:32 A.M  
fighting!!

Yeri, 11:32 A.M  
kiss him that always works

Dino, 11:32 A.M  
good luck dude you’ll need it

-

The older members go off and do their own thing soon after the group eat lunch, and Rocky is so thankful that Vernon had informed Jun and Minghao of what was going on.

Unfortunately, Seungkwan wouldn’t leave when Vernon had asked him if he wanted to take a walk with him because Seungkwan was just that kind of guy and kept asking about Moon Bin. Which, of course only Rocky could answer because “you’re like best friends tell me what he’s been up to”.

Rocky had told him anything he could, but at some point he was ready to tell Seungkwan to _leave_ so he could just hang out with Sanha. That’s all Rocky wanted in the first place. He just wanted to actually have a nice, quiet date on the beach with Sanha.

Sanha, who was busy making a sandcastle with Vernon halfway down the beach.

“What’s with that look?” Seungkwan asks. Rocky turns to Seungkwan and frowns.

“Didn’t Vernon tell you? I’m supposed to be on a date with Sanha but it’s…” Rocky sighs and shakes his head. “It’s pointless now.”

“A date? Why would you invite anyone else then if it’s supposed to be a date? That’s stupid,” Seungkwan says. Rocky groans.

“I didn’t- Sanha told everyone!” He tells Seungkwan. Seungkwan rolls his eyes at him and stands up.

“Sureee he did. I’m going to go get Vernon and we’ll go take a walk, okay? Help Sanha finish his sandcastle and make sure he knows it’s a date.”

Rocky stares after Seungkwan in disbelief. Vernon had tried earlier to get that walk, but he hadn’t listened. Rocky wandered if that was a common thing with Seungkwan, just not listening until he came to the idea himself.

He can’t dwell on that though, because Seungkwan is tapping at Vernon’s shoulder and telling him something. He points to Rocky, and Vernon seems to get the hint and stands up. Together they walk off, and Rocky takes that as his hint to rush over to Sanha to help him with his sandcastle.

“Hey.” Rocky sits down opposite of Sanha, smiling at him and picking up one of the shovels. Sanha looks at him for only a second before mumbling out a quiet ‘hi’ and going back to his sandcastle. Rocky absolutely does _not_ miss the blush dusting his cheeks though. It totally confuses him. Why was Sanha blushing? Was it because of him?

Maybe? Just maybe?

“Can I ask you something?” Sanha pipes up. Rocky nods his head, but Sanha isn’t looking at him so he has to talk.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“Um… This might sound so dumb but- well, Vernon hyung, he… Um…” Sanha’s face only gets hotter and redder as the seconds tick by, and Rocky is so absolutely confused. What did Vernon tell Sanha to make him act like this? If he was embarrassed or something, he usually would be flailing and screaming, not… this. This quiet and shy Sanha was something new.

Still cute of course. Seeing this side of Sanha made Rocky smile.

“Spit it out Sanha.”

Sanha looks up at Rocky in surprise, and then back at the sandcastle for a short moment. He takes a long, deep breath, and then words start falling out of his mouth.

“Wellit’sjusthyungaskedmeifIwasgoingtohangoutwithyouwhichIsaidofcoursebecausethiswasafunthingbutthenhesaidnoareyougoingtohangoutwithhimlikeoneononeandIwassoconfusedbecauseifit’sagroupthingwhywouldIhangoutwithyouoneononeandthenhetoldmethatyouintendedthistobeadatebetweenusandnotagroupthingand- and-

“Sanha, _breathe,_ ” Rocky tells him. Sanha listens to him, taking in slow, deep breaths to calm himself down. Rocky really can’t help the smile on his face now, because Sanha was just _too cute._

“If- If you intended this to be a date I- I didn’t- you didn’t specify-

“I did.” Sanha looks up at Rocky and shakes his head.

“You didn’t!”

“I did!”

“You didn’t!” Sanha moves on his knees around the sandcastle that separates him and Rocky. He kneels in front of Rocky with a pout on his face before he pushes him over into the sand. Rocky blinks up at him, watching as the younger crosses his arms in an even bigger pout than before.

“You didn’t tell me. If you did I would’ve- I wouldn’t have asked everyone else if they wanted to come along,” Sanha says. Rocky moves to sit up, but Sanha just pushes him down again. He gives up the second time and lays there, poking Sanha with his foot.

“I _did_ tell you. I asked if you wanted to spend time at the beach together,” Rocky pauses,

“That doesn’t sound like a _date_ , Minhyuk hyung. Jinjin hyung could’ve asked the same thing and I would’ve thought he wanted to spend time with me and everyone else too.”

“…Really? It… didn’t sound like an invitation for anyone but you…” Rocky squints at Sanha in suspicion. “You knew I was asking you on a date, didn’t you?”

Sanha goes to push Rocky again, but, realizing that Rocky is already laying down he just hits his knee. He turns around in his spot, avoiding looking at Rocky anymore. It makes Rocky laugh and instead of trying to get up one more time, he reaches out for Sanha and drags him down into the sand next to him.

It makes Sanha scream and Rocky laugh again.

“Rocky!”

Sanha is flailing underneath Rocky who, in Sanha’s fit of screaming had managed to climb on top of the taller boy. Sanha goes to hit him, but Rocky just grabs both of his hands and pins them to his chest, holding them tightly so he can’t move them.

“Let go of me!”

“Admit you knew this was a date!”

“I didn’t- let go of me!”

“Admit you knew and I’ll let go!”

Sanha kicks his legs up, trying to throw Rocky off of him, but Rocky isn’t called Rocky for no reason. He was far heavier than Sanha might have thought.

“Hyung!”

Rocky only stares down at Sanha, a big smile on his face that’s just _waiting_ for Sanha to admit the truth. Earlier it seemed like Sanha had no idea, but Rocky thinks now maybe he did and for some reason just didn’t want to admit it.

“Ugh- Hyung!”

“Hm?” Rocky raises his eyebrows to show he’s listening, and Sanha frowns, stopping his flailing all together.

“I didn’t want to get my hopes up so I-I just told myself it wasn’t a date! Now get off of me!” Rocky gets distracted at Sanha’s words and, in his distraction, Sanha manages to push him off. He quickly stands up and rushes off towards their things.

Rocky of course wastes no time in chasing after him. Sanha has a longer stride, but Rocky is far faster and catches Sanha halfway to their stuff. He grabs his wrist and turns him around, smiling hopefully at him.

“You didn’t want to get your hopes up? Because you… like me?” Sanha’s face flushes and he looks down at the ground. It takes a long moment of them standing there before Sanha nods his head.

“You’re dumb,” Rocky says. Sanha tries to squirm out of Rocky’s hold, but Rocky just goes to grab for his other arm, grinning up at him. “Sanha, you’re so dumb.”

“Shut up, hyung!”

“Nope. I gotta tell you-

Rocky gets has mouth shut when he feels lips against his, soft, plump lips that he’s spent hours on end staring at. He’s too surprised though to kiss back in time by the time they’re gone, instead just moving his hand up to where Sanha’s lips has touched his. Sanha looks like he’s about to turn into a puddle of mush, but before he can do that he has to get one last thing in.

“You’re the dumb one! Next time just- just tell me it’s a date!” Sanha then turns on his heel, rushing off once more in the direction that Jinwoo and Myungjun were. Rocky stares after him, almost in awe at just what happened.

Sanha kissed him. Sanha likes him. _Sanha likes him._

Rocky almost wanted to jump in glee from the news, but he didn’t want to look weird doing that when he was all alone. Instead, he decides to chase after Sanha once more, needing to plan a real first date with him.

-

Rocky, 4:15 P.M  
HE KISSED ME 

Dino, 4:15 P.M  
did he though...

Yeri, 4:15 P.M  
DINO SHUSH THEY KISSED OH MY GOD

Yoojung, 4:15 P.M  
TELL US ALL THE DETAILS

Dayoung, 4:15 P.M  
WHERE HOW WHEN

Mark, 4:16 P.M  
you guys move on from gossip so quick

Rocky, 4:16 P.M  
I’LL HAVE TO TELL YOU LATER WE’RE WALKING HOME AND HE WANTS TO HOLD HANDS

Rocky, 4:16 P.M  
BYE

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to hit me up i'm @chipsandwaffles on tumblr but i write more scenarios and shit there so ^^


End file.
